Shadow Children
by Vesper et Nox
Summary: A few poems I've written of the lives of a few shadow children. Only one, the last, involves the names and POV of actual characters from the book. Please R&R, this is my first shot. And enjoy!


**Forever Wandering**

Forever Wandering

Forever Alone

Always hiding, in this dark empty home.

Why must I live here?

When the rain spatters the ground.

My brothers are playing, and I'm in the pound.

I never thought I'd be here, caged up like a bird,

Imprisoned like someone crazy and absurd.

All I did was be born the third, that wasn't even my fault and I'm caged like a bird.

Caged…

Like a Bird. Always chained… like someone absurd.

**WHY?**

Why!

Why must I live here, in a place so far

From family and par?

Why?

Why was my brother, not caged as well?

And my sister's doing just swell.

But I'm here, in the attic of a house, belonging to my family, yet completely detached.

Forever unseen.

A child to obscene for the world to be.

A child illegal, and unlawfully alive. Me.

Just because I was born third,

Doesn't mean I should be the bird,

When Chris and Alyssa, romp in the rain.

I'm stuck in here, wishing, longing for the pain.

To end.

Just so I wouldn't have to live like this, fearing every knock on a door or tap on a window,

Fearing the world, and fearing my life.

Oh the strife!

But I live, no matter what I tell myself to say,

I live in an attic, guarded under lock and key,

So I wouldn't flee,

Just to be free.

With nothing, no one but me.

Just to be free.

With nothing, no one…

But me.

**A Shadow**

A shadow. It's not what people think.

The thing that follows one around but does not speak.

The creature that always hides behind, and in the darkness flees.

A shadow is what I am supposed to be.

To be free, is something unseen, to long for, is not uncommon.

You see… to be free is a fairy tale long gone, to be free is just a dream.

For me, being a shadow is what I am. Being a Shadow Child is what I live.

I am a third born. An outcast, a trespasser, a disgrace, against the race.

Just because I am some unlucky child, born third into a now family of five, does not mean I am free.

The government forces us into hiding, pretending to be shadows. In a world unseen.

Forever we hide, with no hope in life, but strife.

Living in a world, we are known as 'obscene'.

Obscene…

Just for living? That's me. A shadow is not what people think. A shadow is a person, living in a world unseen.

**Freedom**

Freedom! The word the brings hope to all.

The word that makes us fall.

It is a phrase known to many, and tasted by few.

It describes what we want, it describes what was due.

Freedom

Freedom to dream for, freedom to die for.

Freedom for the end of this war.

That we may live what we die for.

Give me liberty, or give me disgrace.

Just to be one known among the human race.

Freedom in the human race.

**Identity**

I had a family, who lived and loved.

Who cared and shared,

Who concerned for the burned.

I had a family, who once cared.

Then I was sent off. Given an I.D. called Nina Idi.

I was left in a school, with no one but a different persons identity.

I found out there was more of me. With Trey and Lee, I felt free.

I felt love.

There was Jason, the boy who started it all. He asked me my name.

My name was Elody.

But then, he was someone else, someone with a twisted melody.

He turned us in, for what? I don't know.

Just for show!

I hated him, and yet I loved him, I was disgusted by him, and yet I cared for him.

Then I was sent to a dungeon.

I was told to betray them, Alia, Mathias and Percy. All of them, just to be free.

It was tempting, I'll tell you that.

But in the end they were worth way more than scat.

Now I am free, with Trey and Lee,

Talbot and me.

I am free, under a dead girls name, under a dead girls fame.

I joined the Population Police.

Insane! Who me?

Trey and Lee, they joined as well,

And it was just swell,

What we planned for them now.

I joined the population police under a fake identity. And under that identity a shall live.

Till my own identity is revealed!

My identity once concealed.

As Elody, my grandma's melody.


End file.
